Alcohol and Love
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: It's Tsuna's birthday, and Gokudera throws a party at his place. Unfortunately, Gokudera has a bit too much to drink and falls prey to Yamamochan's desire! 8059. Please read and review!


_**Warning: **__This fanfic is NOT for people who can't willingly read about two men having heavy sex with each other. If you are into hot smexy gay smut, then go right ahead!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters are not mine. If they were, Hibari and Tsuna would SOOOOOO be getting some lovin' every single night! Man! Why can't Amano just get on with it and tell us who the goddamn pairing is? I want 1827, but my beta wants 8059._

_**A/N:**__ Heeey! This will be my 2__nd__ 8059 fic. My first one revolves around an angel and human romance--which I haven't gone around to typing yet. This time, it will be about Yamamoto and Gokudera who have a bit of 'fun' due to their drunken states. Oh! and I gave Gokudera an apartment since we don't know where he lives._

_Another thing I'd like to say is that I'm kind of proud of this fic, because this is the longest sex scene I've EVER made. I know it's not THAT long, but hey! It's long for me. And not only is it involving penetration, but a slight handjob and blowjob too! XP So yeah. Kinda happy even though it's for a completely perverted reason._

_This is a fanfic request from my Beta Reader who is known as XIIIdenzXIII on deviantart. She loves this pairing, and I can't just refuse one of my best friends! Oh yeah! Once again, I will be taking any suggestions for pairings straight or gay and any plot ideas. If I'm capable, I'll make them._

_Now please enjoy Alcohol and Love, and don't forget to review!! Thanks.blows a kiss_

**Alcohol and Love**

That day, a fabulous party was going to be held at Gokudera's apartment. Seems pretty unlikely for the pianist, right? However, it was Tsuna's birthday, and he refused to let anyone other than himself plan it out. He believed it was something that should be taken care of by the right hand man.

So, once Yamamoto and Tsuna's parents gave way for the dynamite loving teen, he began making preparations right away! He reached all those who Tsuna might want to invite a few days back, and started to cook several dishes to be served. Surprisingly, Gokudera CAN cook. He does live alone after all, and I guess he wanted to eat something other than his sister's cooking.

Soon, he had the food ready just in time for the guests to start coming. The first one to arrive was Yamamoto, in all his cheerfulness, bringing with him some sushi from the restaurant. Next came the celebrant himself, with his boyfriend Hibari in tow. Tsuna and Hibari had been going out for some time now. How they got together was something no one knew; nonetheless, they all supported their relationship.

Soon afterwards, all the guests arrived and the party officially started. It started innocently enough; that is, until Dino brought out several bottles of alcohol. Most of it being potent German beer.

Most of the younger people were against drinking the stuff, but were then coaxed by Reborn into drinking it. The first from the family to take a swig at the drink was Yamamoto, who knew that unless SOMEONE drank, Reborn would not put down the gun. But of course, he drank wisely, taking only a few sips every now and then. He became smarter over the years, and he knew that this was alcohol and not some soda or whatever.

Pretty soon, everyone started feeling a bit tipsy, so they decided to play a few games. They started out playing Spin the Bottle with a twist of Truth or Dare; which now brings us to their current game: I've Never.

Rules are simple. One person says something they've never done and those who've done it have to take a swig at their drink. Soon after the game started playing, they found out several interesting things about one another. For instance, Haru, I-pin, Kyoko and Ryohei still hadn't kissed anyone, Lambo and Tsuna had already gone out in public wearing women's clothes, Bianchi, Tsuna and Hibari weren't virgins anymore, and further probing got them to discover that Colonnello and Lal, and Mukuro and Chrome were dating, and that Shamal had a steady girlfriend. Surprise, surprise.

The entire thing was rather enjoyable, and before they realized it, it was time for them to start packing up and go home. One by one, they started to leave, and soon the living room was empty save for one person.

During the party, Gokudera got annoyed by the 'cow brat', and didn't notice he chugged one too many beers; leaving us with a VERY drunk Italian.

"Yo, Gokudera," said a voice from the kitchen. "I've finished cleaning the plates we used. I'll help clear the living room a bit before heading off."

Ah. It's the baseball idiot. Gokudera smiled slightly at Yamamoto's kindness. He actually bothered to help clean up. Getting up from the couch, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, only to be met halfway by said baseball idiot.

Now Gokudera was still quite tipsy, so he shouldn't be walking right? Well, stubborn as ever, he ignored the fact he was swaying from left to right, and continued moving. Of course, as Yamamoto suddenly appeared before him, he ever so gracefully leaned onto the dark haired teen.

Knowing that Gokudera was rather drunk, Yamamoto didn't push him off when he suddenly leaned against him. What surprised him, however, was when he was suddenly pulled by the white-haired mafioso onto a chair.

What surprised him even more was when said mafioso sat on his lap and started to gently suck on his neck. Now in most cases, the initial thing Yamamoto would do was to push the drunk teen off him. However in this case, that would be something Yamamoto would put in the last place of possible reactions.

The reason for this was that Yamamoto had always found Gokudera kind of attractive. It was one of the reasons why he riled the teen so often. So now, as Gokudera continued to suck on his neck, he was beginning to feel very much aroused.

Shortly after, Gokudera stopped his ministrations, revealing several dark red spots. He brought their faces together, and Yamamoto looked at his attacker's eyes. He could clearly see the lust glazing them. He wanted to stop before they did anything the teen would regret when sober, but the moment their lips touched, all sense of morality left his thoughts completely. All he could think about was how much he wanted the boy above him.

Both tongues battled for dominance as their kiss deepened. Gokudera was never really one to back down, but in this situation, he slowly allowed the baseball idiot to dominate him. All the pianist could do was wrap his arms around Yamamoto's neck and hang on as their tongues began to wander.

Yamamoto broke the kiss and settled on a spot on Gokudera's neck. He loved the way Gokudera responded to every touch, kiss and lick he made. It only turned him on even more. Giving the spot one last sensual lick, he looked at Gokudera's face, only to be greeted by a panting boy.

Gokudera was never the type to be completely dominated, so even though he was pretty flushed, he still wanted Yamamoto to know he wasn't going to just sit there and take whatever he did.

He let his arms wander towards the other boy's chest and began to unbutton his shirt as he kissed him. Once he had finished, he slowly pried the shirt off Yamamoto's well toned body and sucked on the boy's right nipple. He knew that the baseball idiot wasn't as vocal as himself, but he was certainly going to try and make the boy moan out the full depth of his actions. Releasing the nipple, Gokudera left light butterfly kisses across the idiot's chest, taking in his soft groans until he reached the other nipple to repeat his ministrations.

Soon both nipples were hard and erect, much like another part of the boy's anatomy. Happy with the results, Gokudera felt like taking pity on the boy beneath him. Brushing his hand over Yamamoto's rock hard groin, he took pleasure in hearing the low moan escape the teen's lips. He continued to place feather touches on the other's clothed erection until he couldn't wait any longer. His want to pleasure him overpowered his sadistic side, and he got off the boy to remove the latter's pants.

His hands started to unbuckle the teen's belt, Gokudera's eyes never once leaving Yamamoto's face as he did so. The anxious look on the other's face only made him move faster. Soon, Gokudera successfully had his pants off as well as his boxers.

Yamamoto hissed slightly as the cold air hit his erection, but quickly ignored it as he felt the pianist use those long fingers of his to dance along his length. He felt weak against the boy's touches, and quietly let him do as he wished.

His pleasured silence was cut short, however, as Yamamoto let out a loud moan and shut his eyes as he felt a warm tongue touch him. Gokudera had been laying kisses along his shaft but now wanted to taste him. He gave one long, slow lick from the base of Yamamoto's cock, all the way to the tip, where he licked off the precum that was beginning to form at the head.

Now, Gokudera wanted to prolong Yamamoto's need for more contact, but he just couldn't torture him. He honestly had fallen for the baseball idiot's goofy charm, and didn't want to do anything to agitate him, especially now that he too was sporting a rock hard erection and only wanted to be relieved by the teen before him.

He placed one more kiss at the tip before placing the head into his mouth and starting to suck. Yamamoto let out a small moan as he felt Gokudera's warm mouth enclose his shaft. Gokudera slowly inched his mouth over the other's cock until he held him fully in his mouth.

Yamamoto wanted to buck at the contact. He felt his body shiver as Gokudera held him down and began to hum. The vibrations were driving him crazy! He really wanted to buck, but refrained from doing so. Yamamoto knew he was fairly big, and by taking him all in must really be pushing Gokudera's gag reflex.

Gokudera continued to hum as he bobbed his head along the teen's length. He continued this for a few minutes until Yamamoto couldn't handle it anymore. Without warning, he came into Gokudera's mouth. Removing himself from the white-haired teen's mouth, he tried to steady himself from the mad ejaculation he just had.

Gokudera wasn't expecting Yamamoto to come, and was glad the teen removed himself right after. Yamamoto had come a lot! So much in fact that some of the stuff was dripping from the sides of his mouth. Nonetheless, he swallowed. He blushed profusely once he realized what he just did, but he wasn't given much time to contemplate about it, as Yamamoto was ready to take the lead.

Yamamoto stood up from the chair leading Gokudera by a kiss. Once the two of them were both up, Yamamoto began to deepen the kiss. He moved his tongue along the dynamite user's lower lip, coaxing him to open. Once he was granted entrance, Yamamoto's tongue entered Gokudera's mouth and began to play with the tongue that gave him much pleasure just moments ago. He soon abandoned the teen's mouth, and began to ravish his neck once more. While Yamamoto was distracting Gokudera, he carefully maneuvered them both so that they stood in front of the living room sofa.

Detaching his mouth from the fair skin, he lightly pushed Gokudera onto the couch. He was loving that the usually quiet unless shouting teen was being so vocal because of him. It brought Yamamoto's arousal back full force. Driven by his lustful emotions, he was pleased to see the result of his ministrations sprawled on the couch. His cock twitched at the sight of a very flushed Gokudera; panting with lust glazed eyes, harder than ever, and best of all: desperate to be touched.

"Ya-Yamamoto." Gokudera breathed out. All Yamamoto had been hearing so far were just moans and pants from the smaller teen, so he was slightly taken aback when he heard the other voice out his needs. "Please."

Feeling rather proud of himself, he wanted to see how much he could get Gokudera to beg for him. "What is it?" He said innocently.

"D-Don't you dare make me s-say it." Gokudera said. A new shade of red coating his cheeks. "I know you aren't that clueless i-idiot."

"Well I won't know what you want unless you tell me." Yamamoto said, pressing his hand slightly on the balls of the boy below him, earning him a load moan.

"P-Please." Gokudera said desperately. He wanted to be fucked, and he wanted it NOW. He didn't care he was begging, he just wanted Yamamoto inside him. "L-Let me c-cum."

Hearing Gokudera talk dirty only made Yamamoto hornier. He spread the white haired teen's legs wide so he could kneel between them. Smirking lightly at the sight of the large bulge in the pianist's jeans, he placed his hand under Gokudera's shirt.

He placed his fingers on the pianists chest, stopping at his nipples to play with them a bit, before pulling off the shirt from the boy beneath him. Yamamoto didn't waste any time removing the rest of his clothes, either, and soon, he had Gokudera completely naked before him. He let his eyes wander on the mafioso's body as he was presented everything the teen had to offer.

As Yamamoto grasped the throbbing erection, Gokudera shut his eyes as his body shuddered at the touch. Yamamoto then proceeded to move his hand up and down the boy's length, giving it a light squeeze every now and then, driving the teen mad with desire.

Gokudera was going to cum. Yamamoto could see it in the way the smaller teen's body tensed up. To tease the boy, he let go of his cock. Yamamoto gave a small chuckle as he watched the usually proud teen whimper and beg for him to continue.

Yamamoto wasn't stopping to be mean, it was just that he just wanted Gokudera to cum for him for the first time while he was inside the white-haired teen. Hooking his legs on Yamamoto's shoulders, Gokudera opened his eyes and looked at him wearily. Bending forward, Yamamoto whispered into his ear, "Don't worry. I'll make this as painless as possible."

Closing his eyes once more, Gokudera nodded his head and allowed Yamamoto to continue. What Gokudera had felt next wasn't really pain, just discomfort. He had never had sex before, let alone with another man, so having something probing your ass was a new feeling.

Nonetheless, he told Yamamoto to continue. Yamamoto tried to do this as gently as possible, for he could see the discomfort written all over Gokudera's face. But he knew that if he didn't stretch the teen properly, it would be really painful once he started; so he inserted his second and third finger soon enough, hoping to find that spot that would make Gokudera scream.

A few more scissoring motions and Gokudera gave a loud shout. Knowing he found what he was looking for, he continued to touch that spot over and over until Gokudera's arousal was beginning to leak.

Yamamoto removed his fingers, much to the displeasure of the pianist. He positioned himself at Gokudera's entrance, but stopped to check for any signs of wanting to stop. Looking at Yamamoto, the white-haired teen only smirked before pulling him down to whisper something that removed all doubts of what they were about to do:

"If you dare stop now, I will shove an extra large pack of dynamite down your throat and blow you into bits."

Yamamoto chuckled slightly upon seeing Gokudera's usual personality come out, but knowing it came due to the white-haired teens desperate need, he pushed himself into the latter. Shoving himself into the tight heat, he threw his head back and let out a low moan as he was soon fully engulfed inside Gokudera's warmth.

Although Yamamoto was lost within the throes of his passion, he remembered to be gentle with Gokudera and started with slow, even motions. However, his wary actions were cut short as he felt Gokudera impale himself on Yamamoto's retreating member. Urging the baseball idiot to move faster, Gokudera fucked himself on the teen's erect penis, until Yamamoto regained control and began to lead them in an animalistic fashion.

Skin slapped skin as Yamamoto continued to ram into the pianist. The taller teen, encouraged by the sounds his lover was making, grabbed Gokudera's neglected penis and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

Loud pants and moans surrounded the two teens as their bodies became one. Everything seemed to fade away, and the only thing important at that moment was the man they surrendered their virginity to. Their quick breathing continued as both teens came close to their peak.

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced the air, as Gokudera screamed Yamamoto's name, shattering the darkness around them. Bringing them both back into reality, he could no longer take the immense pleasure and came. His body shivered as he felt a shock run through his entire body and released his first orgasm of the night.

Yamamoto felt Gokudera tighten around him as the white haired teen came. Thrusting roughly a few more times, Yamamoto soon had a much needed release, and shouted out Gokudera's name as he came inside the pianist's tight ass.

Soon the sounds of panting slowed down as each boy tried to calm themselves from the rush of their previous activities. Yamamoto slid out of Gokudera and brought the tired boy into his bedroom. Making them both comfortable, the two started to drift off into a peaceful slumber, both relishing in the afterglow of having sex with the one their heart truly desired.

_**A/n:**__ wails I have NO sense of humor what so ever! I'm so serious...sigh Oh! And if you think Gokudera is kinda OOC, please remember that 1.) He's drunk and 2.) He likes Yama-chan enough to let the guy screw him. Anyway, I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but when I wrote this, I didn't know how to put it all into one chapter. So please just wait until the next and last chapter will be up. It's mainly going to be about the next day when they wake up, but it's not really necessary to read it after this chapter if you want the end to be this already._

_**Beta corner**__:_

_LALALA. ILU KMEE. And I want those 8059s! XDD I was rather hard pressed to find words to replace the usual Yamamoto and Gokudera without being repetitive. :)) Oh well. See you during enrollment? AND I WANT MOAR FICS PREASE. XD_

_I like the word afterglow. I find it a lot in smutfics : _


End file.
